Тема форума:Общение/@comment-213.138.92.125-20181228040753/@comment-38693429-20190731172504
От Вольный чейтатель: 1. Можешь чекнуть кодекс некронов 8-рки, там та же инфа написана. 2.А пруфы мы жопой читаем ? В ОВ сказано, что автопушки пробивают среднию и легкую технику, но СМская броня им не позубам 3. Это лонгстрайк - он ас, я тоже могу сказать, что ривер говно, потому что Паск снес его удачным выстрелом лемона 4.Орочьи, для уничтожения Имперских титанов нужен продолжительный огонь, о чем сказано в твоих же пруфах. 5. И ? как уже говорилось - продолжительным обстрелом. 6.И что ? У Империума орудия чуть слабее, но не более, выстрел из нескольких вулкан копий на рыцарях сравним с лэнс излучателями:The Castellan’s other armament is the volcano lance. Possessing massive range and stopping power, this laser cannon is the bane of super-heavy war engines and beasts. It can core out a lumbering Squiggoth or behead an enemy Titan, and when several Knights Castellan open fire at once, the effect is commensurate with the lance batteries of an Imperial Navy warship Термальная же пушка в близи ваншотит все, что слабее титана, она еще чуть чуть слабее чем пушка КВшки, которая тоже не может его ваншотнуть, о чем говорят твои пруфы:Thermal cannons are especially effective at close range, where they pack such a phenomenal punch that anything smaller than a Titan is likely to be obliterated with a single shot. Even those not caught directly in the blast of these fearsome weapons fare little better, the air catching fire and swiftly reducing them to blazing husks. И не надо акцентрировать то, что стормсюдж - титан киллер, это не делает его крутым, тот же стормблейд не крутой, хоть и титан киллер, как шадоусворд 7. Есть, дусдей арк, чье оружие мощнее стандартного плазменного, а так же защитой от него является только пустотный щит:The doomsday cannon itself is a wonder of super-technology, easily eclipsing the primitive energy weapons of the Imperium. Even fired at low power the doomsday cannon is a fearsome weapon; when firing at full effect, its searing energy beams burn many times hotter than more conventional plasma weapons. Infantry caught in the doomsday cannon’s fury are obliterated instantly, and even heavily armoured vehicles are brought low by its highpowered beam. In the face of a doomsday cannon, nothing less than a Titan’s void shields offer anything more than a fool’s hope of protection. 8. Считанные секунды - не 3-10 секунд, так что не надо тут херню городить 9. Значение турелей в правилах просто так написано ? 10. Смирится с тупым пустословием о примитивной недоимперии, которую сокрушит мощный ВАААГХ и или флот улей уровня Левиофана или Бегемота ? 1. Сюрприз, но в кодексе восьмёрки этих слов так и не было найдено по отношению к обычному гаусс-шкуродёру. Если же нет - просьба указать страницу. 2. А насколько не по зубам? Даром что ли калоситы-терминаторы тащат с собой сдвоенную автопушку "Жнец"? 3. И не стоит забывать, что помимо навыков надо иметь подходящие технические средства для такого. То есть, будь ты сто раз асом, но из АКМ тяжёлый боевой танк не сбить. Если у тебя крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка - то ещё возможно. 4. Написано, что имперские Титаны хоть и совершенней орочьих, но с таким же успехом гасятся под плотным огнём. 5. У автопушек как раз и есть плотный огонь. Долго ли космоморяк проживёт? Даже если броню не сразу пробьёт, от запреградного воздействия тот превратится в ошмётки. Я вот не помню, чтобы в ПА имелись амортизирующие противоударные слои. 6. Не чуть слабее, а намного слабее. И никаких мега- и прочих тонн у Титанов в орудийных мощностях нет и не было. Что же за мощь как у имперских лэнсов - вот как раз косвенный пруф того, что лэнс-пушки на полном залпе не мощнее пары килотонн, и что Имперский Флот не способен собственными орудиями провести Экстерминатус быстрее, чем за месяц минимум. Акцентировать не просто надо - необходимо. У Теневого Меча есть возможность уничтожить Титана, пробив его броню и достав до ядра, или сорвать пустотный щит. У Штормблейда тоже есть такая мощь, пусть и несколько уступающая "ТМ". Крутость титаноубийц заключается даже не столько в умении расправляться со сверхтяжами легко и просто, как может KV128 согласно пруфам выше, а в умении бороться с иными целями, в том числе колоннами машин и толпами пехоты. И у Штормсьюрджа просто валом оружия, чтобы бороться со всеми. Но он настолько сложен в управлении (с точки зрения тау), что требует аж два пилота, как для Молотоглава. 7. Мощнее имперского, но ни слова, что думсдейка мощнее оружия тау или элдар. Да и сами по себе пустотные щиты - так себе защита. 8. Считанные секунды - время от 2-3 до 10 секунд. С минимальным и максимальным ранжиром. Не за одну, а за несколько. Такое оружие - плохое оружие. Нормальное должно убивать сразу и наповал. Импульсная винтовка не оставит жертве шанса на выживание, так как её расщепит на атомы. От гаусс-винтовки иногда даже выживают. 9. Значение турелей в этом смысле не всегда значит наличие ПКО. В "Падении Орфея" торпеды просто выводили из строя. У биокораблей нет турелей и щитов, заместо этого у них споровые облака. Пилоны являются наземной установкой, а не корабельной. 10. Нет, это значит принять голос разума и обрести смирение с банальными фактами. Тиранидов на Кел'шане загасили всего три "Р'варны". "Акулы-бритвы" показали свою эффективность против любой цели, гася её вне зоны досягаемости зенитных пушек. Война Конфедерации и десятки прочих конфликтов с орками показывали, что последние для Тау стали привычным врагом, которого они давно научились уничтожать с презрительной эффективностью. Ну и почему Империя Тау выйдет победителем? Она постоянно развивается. Адаптируется под врага как технологиями, так и тактико-стратегическими средствами. Спустя время, когда они смогут двинуться дальше, почти никто не сможет им противостоять. Некроны не развиваются в принципе. Империум значительно деградировал со времён Ереси Хоруса, орки перебиваются случайными вундервафлями, ТЭ, несмотря на свой уровень, просто не акцентируются на таких вещах, увлекаясь резнёй всех, кто попал под нож, даже своих сородичей. Корабельники тоже не хотят ничего менять, они лишь бегут от своего рока и тянут резину, предаваясь вечной меланхолии. За 10к лет они не смогли придумать автономных роботов на пси-управлении, чтобы те воевали сами в горячих точках, если надо. Элдарские технологии же нельзя скопировать полностью, а такую вычислительную систему и вовсе невозможно будет отковырять. Только тираниды успешно с ними боролись. Причём флот-улей Горгона был уникальным случаем, отличавшийся умением эволюционировать быстрее, чем другие сородичи. Но Империя Тау уже научилась бороться с ними. Как вы можете говорить, что цивилизация, поставившая плазменное, ионное и прочие виды оружия на поток, примитивней, чем империя, использущая средства из XX-го века и невоспроизводимые образцы прошлых времён? 1. Там про все гаусс вооружение. 2. меньше, потому что, даже если там были считанные килотонны, то рыцарей просто бы посносило нахер взрывными волнами, а им похуй. 3. Как раз магатонны, раз от сражения рыцарей и гаргантов тектоническая кора планеты пошла по пизде и началась вулканическая активность: Such is the scale of the ensuing battle, so heavy the metallic footfalls and so destructive the barrages, that the tectonic crust of Cobbran shifts, leading to explosive volcanic activity. 4.Палзменное оружие у всех одинаковое, у людей может чуть помощней, так как плазмаметы могут лайт танки уничтожать, а так же БСК тау и прочеею 5. Под плотным огнем, в то время как шедоусворду достатончо попадания в титан, и да, пустотник достаточо мощное средство защиты, которое танкует турболазеры, плазму и прочее вооружение. 6. Они ее тащат, потому что бомжи, Империум давно использует более совершенные ассаултки